Especial de año nuevo!
by Yuko-96
Summary: Shiro Fubuki junto a su familia celebraran el año nuevo en grande, comenzaran desde ya con los preparativos, los cuales no serán tan fáciles como pensaban, pero harán el intento de que todo salga bien, bueno, eso piensan ellos :D - ya no se aceptan OC :D - fic completo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Hola, bueno, este sera un especial de año nuevo, donde los chicos de Inazuma Eleven obviamente ya crecidos pasaran desde el 26 o 27 preparando todo para recibir un nuevo año junto a sus familias y a los chicos de Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Stone, mientras en los preparativos les pasaran unos que otros chascarros. Bueno aqui participaran sus OC'S por eso necesito sus ayudas, quienes tengan OC'S ya crecidos me los pueden dejar si es que quieren :3 bueno sin mas la Ficha:**

**Nombre: **

**Pareja: (excepto Shiro Fubuki)**

**¿Casados?:**

**Edad: (23-24)**

**Apariencia: **

**Personalidad:**

**Extra:**

**Ropa para la noche de año nuevo:**

**¿Hijos?:**

**¿cuantos?: (max. 3)**

**y si es que los tienen info de ellos:**

**Nombre:**

**edad: **

**apariencia:**

**personalidad:**

**extra:**

**Ropa para la noche de año nuevo:**

**bueno, eso espero de sus colaboraciones, no se cuantos necesite, pero depende de los que lleguen veré :D bueno eso bay saludos y gracias por leer esto.**


	2. 27 de diciembre

**Hola Hola, aquí mi persona dejandoles el primer capitulo de este especial :D espero que les guste, este fic durara de hoy 27 hasta el 01 de Enero, sera un capitulo diario jeje eso creo xD es que como estoy de vaciones me abuuuuurro muchote :c bueno sin mas comencemos :P**

**Importante: ya no se aceptan OC'S lo siento :O**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level 5; lo mismo con los OC'S a mi solo me pertenecen Yuko y Shizuka, los demas son de sus correspondientes dueños.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: 27-12 llegan los primeros invitados

Era la mañana del día 27 de diciembre un hombre se levantaba de la cama, para luego darse una ducha, vestirse y bajar hacia la cocina de su casa; cuando lo hizo vio a una mujer cocinando tranquilamente, se acerca a ella y la abrazo por detrás, la mujer se sobresalto se dio vuelta rápidamente, miro al hombre con ternura y le dijo...

¿?: baboso...

¿?: Jajaja no es para que te enojaras Yuko

Yuko: para que me asustas Shiro... sabes que me carga - la mujer mide 1.68, tiene el cabello rizado castaño oscuro y largo, lo utiliza suelto, tez blanca y ojos verdes.

Shiro: perdón

Yuko: oye padre desnaturalizado ve a ver si tu hija ya esta lista

Shiro: bieeeen - Shiro se dio media vuelta y al mirar a la mesa vio a una pequeña niñita sentada en su lugar de la mesa. - ¿cuando llegaste aquí?

¿?: cuando te dijeron baboso

Yuko: ¡Shizuka! ese no es vocabulario para una niña de tu edad - le regaño su madre.

Shizuka: perdón - la niña es de estatura normal, tiene el cabello rizado hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros de color plateado, tez blanca y ojos del estilo de Fubuki pero de color verdes.

Yuko: bien, sera mejor desayunar, que pronto comenzaran a llegar los invitados

Ambos: ¡siiii!

Y así los 3 tomaron desayuno como una familia mmm... como decirlo "poco común" pero feliz, cuando terminaron Yuko lavaba la loza, mientras Shiro jugaba fútbol con Shizuka dentro de la casa...

Yuko: no vayan a romper nada - justo cuando termina de decir eso se escucha un ruido, similar a cuando se rompe un jarrón de cerámica; Yuko se acerco rápidamente hacia la sala y vio a Shiro y Fuyuka mirando un jarrón roto en el piso. - ¡¿quién fue?! - Shiro apunto a Shizuka y ella a su padre. - con que fueron los dos - dijo con un aura oscura.

Shiro: esta bien, fui yo

Yuko: ¿eso es cierto Shizuka?

Shizuka: sip - y sale corriendo de la casa.

Shiro: gracias, ¿donde quedo el papi estaremos juntos siempre? - dijo en dirección a donde se había ido Shizuka.

Yuko: aaahhh *suspiro* ¿cuantas veces tienen que romper mis jarrones para estar contentos?

Shiro: ¿cuantas llevamos?

Yuko: con esta 7

Shiro: entonces ¿7?, vamos te prometo que nunca más

Yuko: lo mismo dijiste el martes pasado

Shiro: bien, te comprare uno nuevo

Yuko: no, ya no quiero que los sigan rompiendo, ahora recogeré esto

Shiro: yo lo haré - comienza a recoger los trozos del "ex jarrón", de repente suena el timbre y Yuko va a abrir.

¿?: Hola cuñadita

Yuko: ¡Atsuya! jeje

¿?: Hola Yuko - dijo una mujer de cabello café claro hasta la cintura, liso, con una diadema azul, ojos azules, estatura normal y piel blanca

Yuko: ¡Lía! - dijo abrazando a la nombrada, luego se separo para saludar a una chica y un chico- Mai, Itsuki ¿como están chicos ?

Mai: ¡bien! gracias - ella cabello hasta la cintura rosa como el de Atsuya, ojos azules estilo Atsuya, bajita y de piel blanca.

Itsuki: yo también estoy bien - dijo un chico peinado como de Atsuya café claro ojos como los de el y del mismo color.

Atsuya: ¿Shiro?

Shiro: aquí estoy hermano - dijo viniendo de la cocina.

Atsuya: hola - dijo abrazandolo.

Shiro: Hola Lía

Lía: Hola Fubuki

Shiro: Itsuki hola ¿como estas ?

Itsuki: bien gracias

Shiro: ¿y tú Mai?

Mai: bien bien

Lía: pero aquí falta alguien ¿donde esta Shizuka?

Yuko: esta a...quí - dijo mirando para todos lados. - ¡ups! un pollo olvidado, ya vuelvo - después de decir eso se fue hacia la cocina, mientras a todos les caía una gotita al estilo anime.

Shiro: pero bueno, pasen pasen - y así la familia de 4 entro con todas sus cosas. - tomen asiento

Atsuya: y bien que se supone que haremos primero

Shiro: pues estaba pensando en ir a comprar todo lo necesario, pero creo que sera mejor mañana, para que hoy todos se acomoden

Lía: y los demás ¿a que hora llegaran?

Shiro: dijeron que en una o dos horas mas

Lía: ya veo

Yuko: bien, la encontré - dijo llegando a la sala junto a la niña.

Shizuka: Hola - dijo tímidamente.

Yuko: hija, por que no vas con tus primos a tu habitación

Mai: si vamos Shizuka

Shizuka: ¡si!

Mai: y tú también te vienes con nosotras - dijo tomando a su hermano del brazo.

Itsuki: ¿y yo por que? - y así los 3 chicos se fueron hacia el segundo piso.

Lía: se llevan bastante bien los chicos

Atsuya: si, bien, ¿y quienes mas vendrán?

Shiro: pues los Midorikawa, los Suzunos, Fudou y su novia, la familia de Kazemaru, los Kira y...

Yuko: otra amiga mía que llegara mañana

Atsuya: estupendo la pasaremos genial - de repente se escucha el timbre de la casa.

Yuko: yo voy - dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Lía: quienes habrán llegado

Shiro: pueeesss...

Yuko: ¡Naomi!

Shiro: los Midorikawa jeje

Naomi: ¡Yuko! - dijo una mujer que tiene el cabello igual que cuando era adolescente, sólo que ahora es más largo y lo tiene amarrado con una pequeña cola de caballo casi al final de su pelo la cual se la pasa por el hombro (Así como la Kinako adulta), sus ojos quedaron permanentemente verdes al perder su doble personalidad de mayor y ahora tiene la piel un poco más bronceada.

Yuko: ¿que tal Midorikawa?- ambas se abrazan, después se separan y Yuko continua saludando.

Mido: si todo bien

Yuko: hola Hiroshi - dijo agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

Hiroshi: oa - dijo un pequeño que tiene el cabello y los ojos verdes como su padre y madre respectivamente. Es pequeño, su pelo lo tiene de la misma forma como el de Midorikawa en Gemini Storm.

Yuko: wow que grande estas Masaki ¿como te a ido?

Masaki: si bien...

Naomi: ¿y los demás chicos?

Lía: están en la habitación de Shizuka

Mido: Masaki por que no por que no subes con Hiroshi y vas con los demas

Masaki: da igual... - y así el muchacho tomo en brazos a su hermano y se fue.

Yuko: bien chicas, ¿que dicen si vamos a preparar el almuerzo mientras llegan los demás?

Naomi: si, me parece bien

Lía: bien, vamos - y así las 3 mujeres se fueron hacia la cocina.

Mido: bien, quedamos nosotros 3

Atsuya: si, ¿y que haremos nosotros?

Shiro: y si... ¿jugamos fútbol?

Mido y Atsuya: ¡SI! - se escucha el timbre de la casa.

Mido: ve a abrir, tu eres el dueño de la casa

Atsuya: si, nosotros no somos los dueños

Shiro: bien, bien yo voy - se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió - ¡Hiroto! ¿que tal?

Hiroto: Hola, ¿como estas Fubuki? Hola Atsuya, Hola Midorikawa

Atsuya: Hola Hiroto

Mido: Hoooola Hirotooooo

Shiro: pasen - la familia entro - hola Hoshiri ¿Como estas?

Hoshiri: Hola Fubuki, Hola chicos - dijo una mujer de cabello liso negro hasta los hombros, flequillo hacia la izquierda, tez pálida y delgada.

Hiroto: Saluda Sora - es un chico peli-rojo, tez pálida y ojos azules (como cuando Hiroto era pequeño solo que con ojos azules).

Sora: ¡Hola!

Shiro: los chicos están arriba, ¿quieres ir con ellos? - el pequeño asintió - bien, vamos - él llevo al menor hacia la habitación de Shizuka, después de un momento volvio.

Hoshiri: y... ¿las chicas?

Mido: están en la cocina

Hoshiri: bien, iré hacia allá - la mujer se fue hacia la cocina y de repente se escucho...

Todas: ¡KYAAAA! ¡Hoshiri! - gritaron desde la cocina.

Los chicos:

Hiroto: bien, y ¿nosotros que haremos?

Shiro: pues teniamos...

Mido: pensado jugar...

Atsuya: Fútbol...

Hiroto: !bien vamos! - y así los hombre maduros se fueron corriendo al patio a jugar.

Con las mujeres:

Yuko: aun son unos niños - dijo mientras miraban por la ventana.

Lía: si, ni pareciera que tuvieran 24 años

Naomi: siguen teniendo 14 años

Hoshiri: si, pero igual son unos buenos maridos y padres

Todas: Si - de repente por al lado de ellas pasan velozmente los chicos, y detrás venia Masaki de lo mas calmado.

Naomi: ¿que paso Masaki?

Masaki: naaa es que los vieron jugar y quisieron ir con ellos

Yuko: ¿y tú no vas?

Masaki: me da flojera

Lía: entonces ayúdanos a cocinar

Masaki: ¿qué?

Hoshiri: si no quieres ir, cocinaras con nosotras

Masaki: emmm... !esperen yo también quiero jugar! - el chico corrio hacia el patio, las mujeres rieron.

En el patio de la casa se podía ver a 4 hombres guapos, que eran masacrados a patadas en el piso por los menores.

Mido: oye, Hiroshi ya no golpees a tu padre

Hiroshi: !golpes, golpes!

Atsuya: oye Itsuki ya eres bastante grande para esto

Itsuki: ¿y? da igual

Hiroto: Sora ya basta no seas malo con tu padre

Sora: toma jajajaja

Shiro: Shizuka hija, basta no golpees a tu padre

Shizuka: no me importa - y así los chicos continuaron golpeando a sus padres, los únicos que se exceptuaban de ese evento eran Masaki y Mai.

Yuko: Jajaja estan moliendo a sus maridos a golpes

Naomi: el tuyo también

Yuko: ¿qué? - mira por la ventana y ve a Shiro siendo golpeado brutalmente por Shizuka.

Hoshiri: debemos detener esto ahora

Lía: vamos chicas hay que salvar a esos debiluchos - y así las cuatro mujeres fueron al patio.

Yuko: ¡Chicos vayan a lavarse las manos ahora! - y así todos se fueron a lavar las manos, mientras Masaki y Mai iban con calma después de los chicos, quedando en el patio solamente los 8 adultos. Cada una de las mujeres fue a donde su correspondiente marido.

Naomi: ¿estas bien Ryuuji?

Mido: si, si solo tengo un derrame cerebral nada mas

Naomi: -.-u

Hoshiri: Hiro ¿estas bien?

Hiroto: si, solo unos cuantos huesos rotos

Hoshiri:

Lía: ¿Atsuya sigues vivo?

Atsuya: creo que no, ¿alguien a visto mis pulmones?

Lía: ñ.ñu

Yuko: pika pika pika ¿estas bien? - dijo picando a su esposo con un palito.

Shiro: si, creo que solamente tengo hemorragia interna, definitivamente esa niña se parece a ti

Yuko: ¬¬' no me simpatizas, bien, levántense y vamos a almorzar

Todos: si...

Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente, se podría decir que ese fue un almuerzo bastante tranquilo, después de eso todos fueron a la sala para ver un rato la televisión.

Yuko: bien, entonces mañana comenzaran los preparativos

Shiro: así es, ya cuando estemos todos juntos

Hoshiri: esperemos que todo salga bien

Hiroto: no te preocupes, ya lo creo

Naomi: si, mientras todos se comporten

Mido: no hay de que preocuparse

Lía: eso espero, ya que pasaremos el año nuevo juntos

Atsuya: sera un buen recibimiento del nuevo año

Todos: ¡Si!

Siguieron así un buen rato en calma, hasta que se oye el timbre.

Shizuka: yo voy - dijo la pequeña dirigiéndose a la puerta

Shiro: espera, no es bueno que vayas a abrir sola - dijo parándose y siguiendo a su hija; la pequeña abrió, y vio a dos familias juntas, la niña tímidamente se escondió detrás de la pierna de su padre. - Hola Kazemaru, Suzuno tanto tiempo...

Kazemaru: hola que tal Fubuki

Suzuno: hola como estas...

Shiro: Black, Yue ¿como están?

Black: pues muy bien gracias - dijo una mujer que tiene el cabello rojo oscuro,su piel es blanca, ojos negros, alta y muy femenina.

Yue: bien gracias Fubuki - ella es de cabello largo hasta bajo las caderas negro azabache, con ondas suelto, ojos brillantes color azul zafiro, cuerpo excepcional.

Shiro: y ustedes niños - dijo refiriéndose a los hijos de Kazemaru y Black.

Artemis: pues yo muy bien gracias - Artemis tiene el cabello largo de color azul agua, blanca, con los ojos negros.

Zeús: yo tambien estoy bien jeje - Zeús tiene el cabello rojo, moreno, color los ojos son rojos y es alto.

Shiro: que bueno... y ¿tú como estas?- dijo refiriéndose a la hija mayor de Suzuno y Yue.

Tsukiko: yo muy bien jeje - dijo una niña que tiene los ojos azules cristalinos de su padre y el cabello grisaseo como una mezcla del color de ambos, es físicamente la versión femenina de su padre

Shiro: y estos son los gemelos jeje ¿como estan? - dijo mirando a dos pequeños, uno embrazo de cada uno de sus padres.

Yue: pues están muy bien - el mayor es Takeshi es con cabello negro como su madre y lo ojos de su padre, su físico es mas como el de su mama y lleva el flequillo de su chasquilla hacia el costado izquierdo; y el menor es Kiyoshi con cabello negro como su madre y lo ojos de su padre, su físico es mas como el de su mama y lleva el flequillo de su chasquilla hacia el costado derecho.

Yuko: ¡Hola a Todos! vamos pasen - las dos familias pasaron a la sala, ahí se saludaron todos.

Suzuno: y bien, ¿quien falta por llegar?

Mido: pues Fudou y su novia

Yuko: y una amiga mía

Kazemaru: ah entonces ¿comenzaremos todo con mañana?

Yuko: si

Yue: hay que hacer las compras

Black: y también arreglar todo - de repente suena un móvil.

Shiro: disculpen, permiso - se levanta y se aparta un poco del grupo, contesta. - bueno, ah eres tu... si... esta bien... entonces mañana nos vemos... adiós - corta y vuelve con el grupo.

Yuko: ¿quién era cariño?

Shiro: era Fudou, dijo que llegaría mañana

Naomi: bien, ahora quedan dos personas por que lleguen

Atsuya: si, pero por esta tarde descansemos

Todos: ¡si!

Y así los todos disfrutaron de una "tranquila" tarde de descanso, ya que mañana al empezar con todos los preparativos de año nuevo, digamos que no tendrían un día muy pacifico que digamos.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este especial, a mi me gusto escribirlo xD lo pase muy bien, en el próximo capitulo aparecerán los OC'S que faltan.**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿quieren que lo continué?**

**¿los niños seguirán maltratando a sus pobres padres?**

**¿les harán bromas al día siguiente?**

**¿ podrán tener todo listo el día 31?**

**¿sera un año nuevo "normal"?**

**Bueno eso es todo :D espero sus Review con sus opiniones, bay saludos y que estén bien *-***


	3. 28 de Diciembre

**Hola Hola, yo aquí dejando el segundo capitulo de este especial un dia despues u.u, lo siento pero demore mas de lo que tenia planeado xD, espero que les guste jeje xD lo que pasa es que estoy muuuuuy aburrida, como tengo tanta pero tanta suerte me resfrié en verano u.u por eso estoy en cama y sin nada mas que hacer, aparte de actualizar uno que otro de mis fics :D bueno sin mas la contiii ^^**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5, de los OC'S que aparecen a mi solo me pertenecen Yuko y Shizuka, los demas son de sus correspondientes dueños.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: 28/12 "día de los inocentes"

Eran mas o menos las 10:00 de la mañana, para cualquier hogar seria una mañana normal, pero en el hogar de los Fubuki, no era tan normal...

Yuko: ¡Shizuka Kumiko Fubuki Fujiwara! ve a vestirte por el amor de dios - se podía ver a una pequeña peliplata corriendo por la casa aun en pijama, y detrás de ella una mujer de cabello castaño persiguiéndola con un vestido en las manos; mientras todos observaban la escena con una gotita estilo anime, después de un rato la mujer se canso y callo rendida al piso. - uff' creo que ya envejecí no estoy para estos trotes

Shizuka: sip estas vieja

Yuko: ¡¿que dijiste pequeña?! - dijo bastante enojada.

Naomi: Fubuki, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de intervenir?

Shiro: creo que tienes razón - se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia la niña, la tomo en brazos, tomo el vestido que tenia Yuko y se fue hacia la habitación de la pequeña. - vamos, antes de que esto se ponga feo

Yuko: uff'

Hoshiri: y se ve tan tímida y callada

Yuko: es así, hasta que toma confianza

Lía: jeje se parece a ti Yuko

Yuko: ¿a mi? yo creí que era mas parecida a Shiro

Yue: en la personalidad, en lo infantil

Black: y en sacar de juicio a cualquiera

Yuko: tks... - de repente se escucha el timbre de la casa. - permiso - dijo levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose a la puerta y abrir, al hacerlo se ve a una mujer sola.

¿?: Hola Yuko - dijo cabizbaja una de pelo negro largo, con ondas, la piel morena, ojos azul intenso.

Yuko: Shion pero ¿que sucede?

Shion: ¿puedo pasar?

Yuko: claro, disculpa, pasa pasa - y así la chica entro, todos al verla se preocuparon, ya que se veía bastante triste, Yuko la acompaño a la sala sin darse cuenta de que dejo la puerta abierta.

Naomi: ¿pero que te paso?

Lía: ¿que sucede?

Hoshiri: vamos cuéntanos

Yue: cofia en nosotras

Black: por que estas triste

Shion: yo... yo termine mi... noviazgo con Fudou - dijo entrecortado.

Yuko: eso es terrible D:

Atsuya: ¿que fue lo que hiso ese baboso?

Hiroto: sea lo que sea la pagara

Mido: ese Fudo nunca me dio buena espina

Suzuno: era muy sospechoso de que él se haya enamorado

Kazemaru: nunca debiste estar con él Shion, te lo advertimos

¿?: jooo si que me tienen rencor queridos amigos

Todos: ¡Fudo!

Fudo: el mismo

Yuko: ¿como fue que entraste?

Fudo: por que la descuidada dueña de casa dejo la puerta abierta

Yuko: maldición no otra vez, la vez pasada entro el gato de la vecina, y se comió el pez dorado de Shiro, un momento, no nos desviemos del tema, ¿que le hiciste a Shion?

Fudo: la engañe

Todos: ¿enserio?

Fudo: no

Shion y Fudo: ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!

Todos:

Hiroto: eso... quiere decir que...

Mido: no terminaron

Shion: nop, estamos mas unidos que nunca

Fudo: así es, disfrutando de nuestra vida de parejas sin hijos

Naomi: oye tener hijos es lo mejor - de repente entra Masaki.

Masaki: oye mamá Hoshiri dio muchas vueltas y vomito

Naomi: olvídalo - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde Masaki le indicaba.

Fudo: lo ven

Yuko: pero esas son cosas que pasan, pero es lindo llenan un espacio en tu vida que... - de repente baja Shiro y Shizuka ya vestida.

Shiro: oye Yuko, Shizuka rompió el collar de perlas que te regalaron tus padres para nuestra boda, ahora todas las perlas están esparcidas por la habitación...

Yuko: TT_TT ya voy... - dijo subiendo.

Shiro: Hola Fudo, Hola Shion emmm... ¿que hacían?

Lía: le estábamos diciendo a esta pareja que tener hijos es una experiencia grata - de repente entra Mai e Itsuki.

Mai: fuiste tú

Itsuki: no tú

Mai: tú

Itsuki: tú

Atsuya: y ahora ¿que sucede?

Itsuki: estábamos practicando la nueva técnica hissatsu de ambos

Mía: y la pelota salio volando e Itsuki rompió un ventanal de la casa

Shiro: un... un... ¿ventanal?

Itsuki: fuiste tu Mia

Mia: fuiste tú

Itsuki: no tú

Lía: basta, ahora pídanle disculpa a su tío

Ambos: lo sentimos

Shiro: no hay problemas jeje solo hay que comprar uno nuevo

Fudo: mi casa sigue intacta

Yue: y tú Shion ¿quieres tener un hijo?

Shion: pues nose - dijo acercándose a ella y tomando en brazos a uno de los gemelos. - es adorable - de repente Fudo se lo quito y se lo entrego a Yue.

Fudo: no le metan ideas en la cabeza, hablando de eso ¿no a llegado Kido? - se escucha el timbre de la casa.

Shiro: ya voy - se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir ve a Kio y a su Familia.

Kido: hola, Fubuki

Shiro: hola Kido, hola Valen

Valen: Hola que tal - dijo una mujer de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, ojos café claros, buen cuerpo, mide 1,65.

Shiro: y tú ¿como estas Luca?

Luca: si, todo bien - dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos rojos como los de Kido.

Shiro: pasen - y así todos entraron.

Todos: ¡Hola!

Valen: Hola a todos

Kido: Hola

Fudo: no puede ser, lo invoque

Kido: también me alegro de verte

Yuko: Hola Valen - dijo bajando, luego le dio un abrazo a Valen, al separarse saludo a Kido y Luca - Hola Kido, Hola Luca

Ambos: Hola

Yuko: ase poco escuche que se rompía algo ¿que fue?

Mia: nosotros nos tenemos que ir - dijo tomando la mano de su hermano y de paso a Luca.

Luca: y yo ¿por que? - dijo siendo jalado por Mia.

Yuko: ¿eh?

Shiro: después te digo, ahora debo irme, voy por Yukimura a la estación

Atsuya: yo te acompaño, para que pasemos a comprar eso

Lía y Yuko: Adiós... - y así los hermanos Fubuki se fueron.

Yuko: bien, ahora solo falta mi amiga jeje

Naomi: ¿que les parece si vamos a cocinar?

Todas: ¡si!

Yuko: bien, nosotras nos vamos a la cocina, siéntanse como en su casa

Los hombres: ¡si! - y así las chicas se fueron a cocinar.

Hiroto: ¿que haremos?

Mido: yo tengo hambre

Kazemaru: acabamos de desayunar

Fudo: que les parece si... ¿le hacemos una broma del día de los inocentes a las chicas?

Suzuno: jeje me parece una buena idea

Todos: si

Con las chicas:

Yuko: y ¿que broma le hacemos a los chicos?

Hoshiri: si, es una buena idea hay que hacerlo

Naomi: jeje hay que buscar los que mas les aterra

Lía: pero que pude ser

Shion: algo que tengan en común

Yue: creo que ya se que pude ser

Valen: si, yo también tengo una idea

Black: yo también, vengan acérquense - y así las chicas y los chicos idearon su plan por un buen rato.

Los chicos:

Fudo: bien, entonces haremos eso

Hiroto: bien comencemos

Kido: que vergüenza bien, hagamoslo

Kazemaru: esta bien - se aclara la garganta - Suzuno te habían dicho que tu cabello es tan lindo

Suzuno: gracias, es un lindo detalle

Con las chicas:

Black: ese es Kazemaru

Yue: y le esta hablando a Suzuno

Yuko: vamos - las chicas se acercaron y comenzaron a mirar por una pequeña rendija de la puerta.

Fudo: calleron - susurro, los chicos asintieron.

Hiroto: Mido, te habían dicho que tienes un buen cuerpo

Mido: Hiro-kun me alagas

Kido: uff' que guapo estas hoy Fudo

Fudo: lo siento Kido, a mi me gustan mas los gemelos Fubuki - sin que se dieran cuenta los dos Fubuki iban entrando por la puerta, y había alcanzado a escuchar eso.

Ambos: O.O

Atsuya: emmm... nose como decir esto Fudo, pero... yo no voy para ese lado

Fudo: diablos

Atsuya: verdad Shiro ¿eh? ¿Shiro?

Shiro: ... - seguia en shock por lo que escucho.

Yuko: ya me lo traumaron - dijo saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia Fubuki; las demás también lo hicieron.

Naomi: nos pueden explicar que pasa

Black: si, como es eso de que lindo pelo ¿eh? ¿que dices Kazemaru?

Yue: ¿que dices a eso Suzuno?

Hoshiri: Hiroto creo que yo también me merezco explicaciones

Shion: Fudo, ¿por eso es que no quieres tener un hijo?

Lía: y por que involucran a mi pobre Atsuya

Yuko: si, expliquenlo ahora - Todas estaban con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

Los chicos (excepto los Fubuki): ¡Fe-Feliz día de los inocentes!

Las chicas: ñ.ñu

Yuko: que bien, no podían irse para ese lado

Naomi: ya que ahora es cuando mas los necesitamos

Hoshiri: si, no saben la noticia que les tenemos

Yue: les va a encantar, es muy buena

Black: ¿quieren que se las digamos?

Los chicos: ¡si!

Valen: ¿ están seguros?

Los chicos: ¡si!

Todas: bien, ¡estamos embarazadas!

Los chicos: -... - hubieron desmayos múltiples.

Las chicas: ups!

¿?: wow o se desmayaron o los golpearon hasta noquearlos

Todas: ¡Goenji!

Goenji: hola

Yuko: un momento ¡Mai!

Mai: hola Yuko - dijo una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta el final de la espalda , ojos cafe oscuro con gafas.

Yuko: chicas, ella es Mai Matsuhiro

Mai M.: encantada (para que no hayan confusiones, ella sera Mai M.)

Todas: igualmente

Mai M.: así, él es mi hermano Akari Matsuhiro

Akari: Hola - dijo un niño que es muy parecido a su hermana salvo que el tiene el pelo crespo en un peinado como el honey de houran host club.

Shiro: ¿que paso? - los chicos estaban reaccionando - un momento, tú, embarazo, todas, ¿bebes?

Los chicos: ¿bebes?

Las chicas: ¡feliz dia de los inocentes! - los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

Yuko: a propósito, hola Yukimura ¿como estas?

Yukimura: Hola Yuko-san muy bien, gracias, Hola a todos

Todos: Hola

Fudo: pero si es Goenji tanto tiempo ¿como estas?

Goenji: sabemos que te da igual

Fudo: él si me entiende

Yuko: no sabia que estabas saliendo con Goenji, Mía - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Mia M.: si... quería contártelo en persona

Naomi: presiento que algo se nos olvida

Hoshiri: si, algo muy importante

Black: que podrá ser...

Yue: mmm... era algo relacionado con la cocina

Lía: si, que era mmm... haber

Valen: creo que era...

Shion: mmm... ¿la comida?

Yuko: si eso, la comida, un momento

Todas: ¡la comida! - de repente entra Masaki a la sala.

Masaki: algo se quema allá... ¡Hola Yukimura!

Yukimura: Hola Kariya

Masaki: ven, vamos a jugar fútbol

Yukimura: claro, ¿vienes? - dijo refiriéndose a Akari.

Akari: claro

Masaki: entonces vamos - y así los tres chicos se fueron a jugar.

Shiro: no se les quemaba la comida

Yuko: no, fue una broma jeje no hemos cocinado nada

Mia M.: pues yo les ayudo

Todas: ¡si! - y así las mujeres se fueron a la cocina.

Goenji: bueno, y nosotros ¿que hacemos?

Shiro: iremos a cambiar un ventanal, ¿vienen?

Todos: si - y así todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde faltaba una ventana.

Atsuya: bien comencemos - todos empezaron a sacar los pedazos de vidrios que quedaban, mientras ellos hacían eso, una pequeña de ojos verdes se acerca a donde tenían el vidrio nuevo y... ¡CRACK! (imaginen que es el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose :3)

Mido: ¿que fue eso?

Suzuno: sera que... - todos voltearon y vieron el ventanal nuevo hecho trisas.

Shiro: ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Shizuka ¿que hiciste?!

Shizuka: ups!

Kazemaru: cuidado te puedes cortar - dijo tomando a la pequeña y sacándola de ahí; y la niña se fue con los demás.

Hiroto: vaya, y ahora ¿que harás?

Shiro: nose TTOTT

Goenji: y por eso yo no tengo hijos

Fudo: al fin alguien que me comprende

Atsuya: ¿compraras otro?

Shiro: ¡no! - dijo bastante enojado, luego tomo unas tablas y tapo completamente la ventana - Listo

Todos: ¿que hiciste?

Shiro: es lo mejor para todos

Despues de eso, Todos se fueron a almorzar, ese fue un almuerzo "tranquilo", y la tarde fue igual, al final del día todos se fueron a dormir, ya que al otro día iban a ir si o si a comprar las cosas para celebrar el año nuevo.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, jeje lamento la demora :D el de hoy no estoy segura, pero tratare de subirlo hoy mismo xD **

**¿les gusto?**

**¿quieren que vayan de compras solo los padres y sus hijos?**

**¿habrá desordenes en el centro comercial?**

**¿me perdonarían si no puedo subir el capitulo hoy :3?**

**¿me dejaran review?**

**Eso es todos, bay saludos que estén bien y ¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	4. 29 de Diciembre

**Hola Hola, yo aquí dejando contiii e.e bueno hoy alcance a subirlo el dia correspondiente wiiiiii *-* bueno sin mas el capitulo...**

******Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5, de los OC'S que aparecen a mi solo me pertenecen Yuko y Shizuka, los demas son de sus correspondientes dueños.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: 29/12 ¡Papá vamos de compras!

Ya había amanecido, Y en la casa de la familia Fubuki, había 9 hombres hablando con sus respectivas mujeres, ellos estaban bastante arreglados.

Yuko: ¿seguros que pueden ir solos?

Shiro: no te preocupes, podremos con todo

Naomi: no lo se, van con los niños

Mido: confía en nosotros, somos buenos padres

Lía: mmm… ¿y si los acompañamos?

Atsuya: tranquila, ustedes quédense aquí y descansen

Yue: los gemelos están durmiendo así se quedaran acá

Suzuno: bien, no te preocupes yo cuidare a Tsukiko

Shion: ayuda a ver a los niños de tus amigos

Fudo: ¿Qué? No se vale, por algo yo no tengo hijos

Black: cuida mucho a los niños y vigílalos mucho

Kazemaru: no te preocupes, estará todo bien

Hoshiri: ¿seguro que podrás con Sora?

Hiroto: claro, ¿Qué pude salir mal? Déjamelo a mí

Mai: cuida mucho a mi hermano Shuya

Goenji: no te preocupes, yo me responsabilizo de Akari

Valen: no lo dejes solo, no te distraigas, no lo dejes hacer lo que quiera

Kido: si, tranquilízate va a estar todo bien

Shiro: bien, ¡chicos están listos! – dijo refiriéndose a los niños.

Los chicos: ¡si! – y así los hombres y los chicos salieron cada uno a sus respectivos vehículos.

Yuko y Naomi: pss chicos – dijeron llamando disimuladamente a Masaki y Yukimura.

Masaki: ¿Qué sucede?

Naomi: vigilen a esos hombres, y ayúdenlos en lo que puedan

Yuko: así es, y cuando lleguen nos cuentan todo ¿entendido?

Yukimura: esta bien, lo haremos

Shiro: ¡ey Yukimura, ya vámonos!

Yukimura: ¡ya voy!

Mido: ¡Masaki ven que ya nos vamos!

Masaki: ¡si, ya voy! – y así ambos chicos se fueron con sus correspondientes tutores.

Todas: Adiós – dijeron desde la puerta, para luego ver partir a sus correspondientes familias.

Yuko: espero que estén bien, y ahora ¡Vamos a disfrutar de nuestra tarde!

Todas: ¡siiiiiii!

Había pasado un tiempo desde que salieron, ya habían llegado al centro comercial, se estacionaron y entraron cada uno con su definida responsabilidad de la mano; claro exceptuando a Masaki y Yukimura, quienes iban caminando a la par.

Hiroto: bien, y ¿que haremos primero?

Shiro: lo mejor será ir por el cotillón **(para quienes no lo saben son todas esas cosas que se compran para las fiestas como gorros, corbatas, antifaz, etc.)**

Atsuya: pues vamos – y así todos se dirigieron hacia la tienda, hasta el momento iba todo normal, entraron, compraron y al salir…

Hiroshi: ¡quiero a mi mami!

Mido: pero ahora estas con papá

Hiroshi: no me importa ¡quiero a mami!

Mido: pero ya te dije, mami no esta, pero está papá

Hiroshi: ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I! – dijo el niño gritando y llorando, toda la gente se les quedo viendo.

Mido: Masaki, por favor ayúdame – dijo desesperado.

Masaki: ¿Qué gano a cambio?

Mido: lo que quieras, pero ahora ayúdame

Masaki: bien… oye Hiroshi ¿quieres que papá te lleve cargando?

Hiroshi: ¿ca-caballito? – dijo un poco mas calmado.

Mido: ¡¿Qué?!

Masaki: así es, caballito

Hiroshi: ¡SI! – dijo alegremente, para luego ser tomado en brazos por su hermano, y colocado sobre la espalda de Midorikawa.

Mido: esta es tu forma de calmarlo

Masaki: sip, ya lo calme, ahora me debes

Mido: bien, ¿que quieres? – dijo acomodando al menor de sus hijos en la espalda.

Masaki: no se, aun no se me ocurre nada, después te diré

Mido: okey, no ha problemas

Hiroto: y ahora ¿Dónde vamos?

Shiro: pues vamos a aquella ferretería, voy a encargar un nuevo ventanal y tengo que comprar unas herramientas – se fueron hacia la ferretería, pero se detuvieron en la puerta.

Shiro: bien entremos

Los chicos y Fudo: que aburrido… - dijeron al unísono.

Kido: jeje bueno Fudo, como es aburrido te quedas con los chicos acá afuera

Fudo: ¡¿Qué?! Ustedes son los padres no yo

Kazemaru: vamos solo será un rato

Suzuno: ya volvemos cuídalos – y así los chicos entraron rápidamente, y Mido llevándose a Hiroshi ya que era el mas pequeño.

Fudo: maldición – después miro a los niños y vio una sonrisa malvada en ellos - ¿eh? Que… que… les pasa no esperen ¡nooooo! – todos los niños se abalanzaron sobre el excepto Yukimura, Masaki, Mai, Itsuki, Luca, Artemis y Zeus; hubieron golpes, patadas, mordidas, etc. - ¡AAAHHH! ¡Ayúdenme! – dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos nombrados.

Masaki: ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?

Yukimura: son tus problemas

Itsuki: así es, arréglalo tú

Zeus: mmm… no me apetece hacerlo

Mai: somos chicas no podemos hacer mucho

Artemis: así es, tú eres un adulto, hazte cargo

Fudo: malditos chicos

Los chicos: ahora menos te ayudaremos

Fudo: mmm… - de repente se ve a los niños correr del lugar, como si no hubiera un mañana, dejando una nube de polvo, al dispersarse se ve a Fudo amarrado de manos y pies por los chalecos de los niños, y con una larga muñeca tapándole la boca. - ¡MMM! ¡MMM!

Yukimura: esto se esta poniendo feo

Artemis: será mejor separarnos e ir por ellos

Todos: ¡si!

Fudo: ¡MMM!

Masaki: lo siento, no podemos hacer nada debemos ir por esos niños – y así todos los chicos se fueron por separado

Fudo: ¡MMM! TT-TT – Fudo estaba solo y amarrado, después de un rato llegan los Hombres y lo ven.

Atsuya: ¡Fudo!

Suzuno: ¿Qué sucedio?

Fudo: MMM…

Kazemaru: hay que desamarrarlo

Shiro: y… ¡¿los niños?!

Hiroto: hay que sacarle la muñeca de la boca - dijo acercándose a él y quitándole la muñeca.

Fudo: ¡Esos mocosos ¿están seguros de que son niños?!

Mido: créeme yo ya lo estoy dudando

Goenji: después veremos si son niños o marcianos, ¡¿pero dinos donde están?!

Fudo: después de golpearme, patearme, morderme

Shiro: ¿morderte?

Fudo: o si, esa niña tuya muerde bastante fuerte

Hiroto: solo habla, ¿donde están?

Fudo: como decía después de torturarme me amarraron con todo esto y se fueron a no tengo idea donde

Suzuno: este es el chaleco de Tsukiko – dijo sacándole la amarra de las manos.

Hiroto: este es el pollerón de Sora – dijo sacándole la amarra de los pies.

Shiro: y esta es la muñeca de Shizuka – dijo tomando la muñeca que anteriormente estaba en la boca de Fudo – wuacala tiene saliva – dijo tirándola – ya le comprare otra

Kido: ¿y Luca?

Kazemaru: ¿Artemis y Zeus donde están?

Atsuya: habla, o si nos mataran

Fudo: ellos se fueron a buscarlos

Mido: Masaki ¿igual?

Fudo: sip

Shiro: ¿y Yukimura?

Fudo: también

Goenji: hay que ir por ellos, o si no estaremos muertos

Todos: ¡si! – y así los ex integrantes del Raimon se fueron a buscar a los niños, incluyendo a Fudo.

En el centro comercial se podía apreciar un ambiente bastante calmado, excepto por 9 hombres corriendo como locos y 7 adolescente en las mismas condiciones.

Shiro: demonios, ¿Dónde están? – de repente suena su móvil. – rayos, lo que me faltaba

Atsuya: ¿Quién te llama?

Shiro: Yuko – luego de eso trago saliva y contesto.

….

Shiro: ¿Ho-Hola?

Yuko: ¿Shiro? ¿Estás bien? Te oyes nervioso

Shiro: si, estoy bien

Yuko: ¿Cómo están los chicos?

Shiro: bien, están muy bien

Yuko: que bien, me pasas a Shizuka

Shiro: ¿a Shizuka? – Este mira bastante nervioso a Atsuya, quien le señala el baño – ah, en este momento no puedo, ella esta en el baño con Artemis y Mai

Yuko: ah bueno, esta bien, adiós y disfruten de su tarde

Shiro: está bien, adiós – finalizo la llamda.

….

Atsuya: estuvo cerca

Shiro: si, sigamos buscando

Atsuya: ¡si!

Y así los chicos siguieron buscando por todas partes, hasta que los encontraron estaban Tsukiko y Akari estaban en los videos juegos, mientras que Sora en una juguetería, después de un rato llegaron los adolescentes.

Masaki: que bien, los encontraron

Yukimura: pero falta Shizuka

Shiro: si TTOTT mi pobre e inocente hija, ¿Dónde esta? – de repente se oyen los altavoces del centro comercial, y comenzaron a hablar un guardia.

Guardia: atención, a todos nuestros clientes les informamos que hemos encontrado a una pequeña de cabello plateado, ¡Oye niña deja eso ahí!, como decía una pequeña de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, ¡no, no toques eso niña!, a los padres les pedimos que por favor vengan pronto por ella a la zona de seguridad, repetimos apresúrense…

Shiro: ¡Shizuka! – todos corrieron rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado, al llegar pudieron ver a dos guardias debajo de unas sillas, mientras una pequeña y tierna niña les lanzaba lo que pillara; a todos les cayo una gotita estilo anime.

Shizuka: ¡papi! – dijo alegremente y yendo hacia el albino de Hokkaido, el la tomo en brazos y vio como los guardias salían de debajo de la silla.

Guardia1: ¿es el padre?

Shiro: si

Guardia1: puede llevársela

Hiroto: un momento, ¿no van a pedir identificación, nada?

Guardia2: con que diga que es el padre esta bien, así que llévensela pronto, se los imploramos TOT

Todos: bien – y así todos se fueron hacia sus autos, y se marcharon a casa, al llegar todos los chicos se fueron felizmente a abrazar a sus madres y hermana, mientras que todos los hombres se tiraban pesadamente en el sillón.

Yuko: ¿Cómo les fue?

Todos: bien…

Naomi: ¿alguna novedad?

Todos: nooo…

Lía: ¿tuvieron problemas?

Todos: nooo…

Yue: ¿trajeron todo?

Todos: siii…

Shion: ¿absolutamente todo?

Todos: siii…

Black: ¿el cotillón?

Todos: siii…

Hoshiri: ¿las herramientas que les hacían falta?

Todos: siii…

Mai: ¿vienen todos los niños?

Todos: siii…

Valen: y ¿trajeron la comida?

Todos: siii… ¿eh?

Yuko: no fueron al supermercado ¿verdad?

Shiro: no TT_TT

Yuko: bien, mañana iremos nosotras y ustedes cuidaran a los niños

Todos: ¡NOOOOO!

Los chicos: ¡SIIIIII!

Bueno, y así paso el resto de tarde que les quedaba, al final todos se fueron a dormir, y a esperar el día de mañana, que seria muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy pesado.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado :D **

**¿les gusto?**

**¿sobrevivirán los padres al quedarse una tarde mas con sus hijos?**

**¿las mujeres sabrán la verdad, de lo que paso con sus respectivos hijos y hermano?**

**¿Shiro colocara el ventanal?**

**¿lo volverá a romper Shizuka?**

**¿ merezco review?**

**jeje eso, lamento que haya sido algo corto xD bueno bay saludos y gracias por leer :D**


	5. 30 de Diciembre

**Hola Hola, yo reportandome con la actualización de este fic, se que debería estar actualizando los otros, perooooo... prometo que lo haré pronto.**

**********Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5, de los OC'S que aparecen a mi solo me pertenecen Yuko y Shizuka, los demas son de sus correspondientes dueños.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: 30/12 ¡volvamos loco a Papi!

Eran exactamente las 3:00 de la tarde, las mujeres de la casa se habían ido recién a comprar las cosas que por "razones desconocidas" se les había olvidado hacerlo; los gemelos y Hiroshi estaban tomando su siesta, los chicos se encontraban todos tomando helado, bueno y Midorikawa los acompañaba.

Mido: mmm... esta rico mmm... - dijo mientras tomaba su helado.

Atsuya: eres un glotón, ese era de los niños

Mido: ¿y? había mucho

Todos:

Suzuno: y bien, ¿que haremos hoy?

Fudo: aprovechando de que sus mocosos estan tranquilos

Todos: ¡oye, no les digas así!

Fudo: esta bien, amargados

Kazemaru: bien, se supone que debemos armar un techo ¿no?

Hiroto: así es, tenemos todos los materiales

Goenji: y... ¿los niños?

Kido: él helado no les durara mucho, y el patio lo usaremos

Shiro: les podemos dejar jugar fútbol en el jardin

Mido: pero... ¿Yuko no tienes sus flores plantadas ahí?

Shiro: si, pero no creen que hagan mucho desastre

Atsuya: si tienes razón, les decimos que no las toquen

Fudo: las harán trizas

Suzuno: pero si les decimos, yo creo que entenderán

Kazemaru: así es, después de todo son personas

Fudo: de eso no estamos seguros aun

Hiroto: ahórrate tus comentarios, bien, entonces en eso quedamos

Goenji: si, manos a la obra chicos

Kido: pero... ¿tienen planos o algo así? digo para guiarnos

Shiro: mmm... no, pero ¿que tan difícil puede ser armar un techo?

Kido: buen punto - de repente llegan todos los chicos.

Akari: ya nos terminamos el helado

Tsukiko: estamos aburridos

Akari: queremos jugar a algo

Shiro: ¿que les parece fútbol?

Todos: ¡Si!

Shiro: bien, vamos al jardín

Shizuka: mamá se enoja cuando jugamos en el jardín

Shiro: mamá no esta aquí, y no pasara nada mientras no se entere

Shizuka: mmm... que pasaría si una niña le contara eso y ademas quien fue realmente el que rompió su collar de perlas

Shiro: no te atreverías

Shizuka: claro, mi silencio tiene un precio

Shiro: ¿cual?

Shizuka: muchos dulces y una muñeca

Shiro: hecho...

Hiroto: que niña mas extorcionadora

Fudo: me agrada

Atsuya: ella fue quien te mordió

Fudo: ya no me agrada

Shiro: bien ahora si vamos

Todos: si - se fueron al jardín, el cual tenia un espacio bastante grande de pasto y en el resto había unas hermosas flores.

Goenji: bien, pueden jugar aquí pero sin salir a la calle

Suzuno: sin golpes entre ustedes - de repente Shizuka levanta la mano - ¿si?

Shizuka: y mordidas

Todos:

Suzuno: no, tampoco

Kazemaru: y por ultimo pero no menos importante, no lancen la pelota hacia las flores

Kido: ni las pisen, ni nada ¿entendieron?

Todos: ¡SI!

Mido: bien, Masaki

Masaki: ¿qué?

Mido: cuídalos bien

Masaki: ¡¿que?! - Yukimura se reía de él.

Shiro: Yukimura, ayudaras a Masaki

Yukimura: siii... ToT

Kazemaru: Zeus, Artemis ayuden

Atsuya: lo mismo va para ustedes Itsuki y Mai

Kido: Luca tu también

Todos los nombrados: ¡sip!

Shiro: aquí tienen - dijo lanzandole un balón a Yukimura - nos vamos - y así todos los adultos se fueron hacia el patio trasero.

Yukimura: bien, comencemos

Shizuka: tiene el balón, ¡A ÉL!

Todos: ¡SI! - y así todos los chicos se lanzaron sobre Yukimura, incluyendo a los adolescentes.

Yukimura: ¡AAAHHH!

Con los hombres:

Kido: ¿escucharon algo?

Mido: no, yo no oí nada

Shiro: bien, empecemos - y así todos comenzaron a tomar tablas, clavos, martillo, etc. y después de un rato...

Fudo: bien, terminamos

Mido: es una hermosa casa para perro

Todos: ¡¿casa para perro?! - todos se fijaron bien, y si, habían construido una casa para perros.

Shiro: vamos de nuevo...

* * *

Por mientras con las mujeres, todas iban pasando por frente a una tienda de mascotas que había en el centro comercial.

Naomi: que lindo perrito

Lía: si, es precioso

Yue: que lindo, me encanta

Shion: si, esta precioso

Black: miren los gatitos

Hoshiri: si, están hermosos

Mai M.: ¡me encantan!

Valen: están adorables

Yuko: ¡quiero uno!

* * *

Todos los chicos estaban jugando fútbol, cuando por accidente Masaki le dio a unas flores.

Masaki: NOOO es mi fin T.T

Shizuka: la primera victima wuajajaja

* * *

Todos los "hombres" se encontraban nuevamente tratando de armar el techo.

Hiroto: bien, ahora si

Goenji: es una hermosa repisa

Todos: si... ¡¿repisa?!

Shiro: una vez mas

* * *

en el centro comercial...

Naomi: vamos a compararnos ropa

Todas: ¡Si! - entraron a una tienda "X"

Lía: wow que hermosa ropa

Yue: vamos a comprar

Shion: si, ropa para usar mañana en la noche

Black: hay demasiada ropa linda

Hoshiri: hay mucho para elegir

Mai: mmm... busquemos lo apropiado para cada una

Valen: si, sera mejor separarnos en la tienda

Yuko: bien, vamos a comprar hasta enloquecer

Todas: ¡si! ¿eh?

Yuko: ¿que sucede?

Naomi: no traemos dinero demas

Hoshiri: trajimos lo justo

Yuko: no se preocupen tengo la tarjeta de Shiro, después arreglamos cuentas

Todas: ¡si!

* * *

Shiro: mmm...

Atsuya: ¿que sucede hermano?

Shiro: siento que Yuko se llevo algo importante y que no debía, pero no recuerdo que

Suzuno: sera tu imaginación

Kazemaru: ya lo creo, ¡terminamos!

Suzuno: es una hermosa mesa

Todos: ¡mesa!

Shiro: ya me canse - dijo fastidiado y dándoles de patadas a la mesa, todos se le unieron.

* * *

Artemis: allá va Mai

Mai: bien, la tengo toma Akari

Akari: siii - este perdio el equilibrio, le dio una patada a la pelota y esta termino sobre otras flores. - NOOOO

Shizuka: juju otro más, con este van 5 wuajajajajaja

* * *

Mientras tanto los maduros hombres continuaban dándole de patadas a lo que quedaba de la mesa.

Kido: y ahora ¿qué?

Shiro: hay que ir a jugar fútbol, con los niños

Todos: ¡SI! - y así todos se dirigieron hacia los chicos; cuando llegaron se integraron al partido.

Shiro: ¡vamos dame el balón hija!

Shizuka: allá va tío Atsuya - le dio un pase a este.

Shiro: ... ToT ¡mi hija no me quiere!

Mido: ¡cuidado Fubuki!

Shiro: ¿eh? - de repente llega el balón de lleno a Fubuki en la cara, cayendo este sobre las rosas.

Zeus: lo siento

Goenji: Fubuki ¿estas bien? - este no respondía.

Shizuka: ¡uno menos! - a todos les cayo una gotita al estilo anime.

Fudo: como lo quiere...

Y así siguieron todos, hasta que uno a uno los adultos fueron cayendo en las rosas al lado de Fubuki; el segundo en caer fue Hiroto, con un balonaso cortesía de su querido hijo Sora; el segundo fue Kazemaru, seguido de Kido, luego Goenji, seguido de Suzuno, el siguiente fue Atsuya, el otro en caer fue Fudo y finalmente quedaba Midorikawa.

Mido: yo... yo... - este colapso y se lanzo solo.

Sora: quedan ellos - dijo apuntando a los adolescentes. - primero cayo Yukimura, seguido de Luca, luego Zeus, luego Itsuki, Masaki, estos por suerte solo cayeron en el pasto; y finalmente solo quedaban Mai y Artemis. - Sora siguen ustedes...

Artemis y Mai: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En eso llegan las mujeres...

Yuko: ¡¿que esta pasando aquí?! - después mira sus flores aplastadas y a los caídos en las rosas - ¡MIS ROSAS!

Despues de un rato todos ya estaban conscientes y dentro de la casa, los chicos estaban viendo la televisión, mientras que los adultos arreglaban sus asuntos.

Naomi: ¡pero que demonios!

Lía: les especificamos que los cuidaran

Yue: y cuando llegamos nos encontramos

Shion: con todos inconscientes

Black: no puedo creer que no puedan con unos niños

Hoshiri: nos decepcionan, y lo peor fue que también cayeron los demás

Mai: así es, cayeron los mas grandes, mientras que ustedes tenían que cuidarlos

Valen: dan verguenza, no pueden ni siquiera con sus hijos, y eso que son pequeños

Yuko: ...

todos los hombres estaban cabizbajos escuchando los regaños de sus mujeres.

Shiro: ¿Yuko? - dijo temeroso.

Yuko: ...

Shiro: ¿estas bien?

Naomi: creo que esta mal por su jardín

Yuko: aaahhh *suspiro* ya hablaremos de eso luego, dígannos ¿como quedo el techo?

Todos: ¿el-el techo? - todos tragaron saliva...

Yuko: si es techo - luego mira por la ventana y ve un casa de perro, una repisa y algo que perecía ser una mesa. - ¿eso es una mesa?

Kido: era...

Yuko: ¿y el techo?

Shiro: sabes, estuvimos pensando en que lo mejor sera comer al aire libre

Yuko: eso íbamos a hacer, pero con techo

Shiro: es mejor así, vemos las estrellas

Yuko: bien, chicas vamos a ver televisión con los chicos

Todas: si - salieron todas de la cocina, la ultima era Yuko quien se paro en la puerta y se giro a ver a Shiro.

Yuko: por cierto... sobre cargue tu tarjeta - dijo soltando una risita divertida y luego lanzandole un beso a Shiro, para posteriormente irse a la sala.

Shiro: D: - todos le dieron palmaditas en la espalda, como queriéndole decir "nuestro mas sentido pésame"...

* * *

**Eso fue todo...**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿fui muy malas con los hombres?**

**¿las decepcione?**

**¿quieren conti?**

**¿creen que habrán sorpresas?**

**Eso bay, saludos, espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer! :D**


	6. 31 de Diciembre01 de Enero

**Hola Hola bueno lamento subir el capitulo hoy, es que tuve muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas que hacer jeje pero mejor tarde que nunca :D okno .-. bueno pero sin mas el capitulo y final de este especial...**

**************Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5, de los OC'S que aparecen a mi solo me pertenecen Yuko y Shizuka, los demas son de sus correspondientes dueños.**

* * *

**(son exactamente las 2:00 de la mañana aquí en mi país :3 se que mañana cuando vea no me acordare que lo escribí a si una aclaración no estoy borracha, yo no bebo no me gusta es malo :P ni fumo soy sana y a mucha honrra bueno les quería desear un muy feliz año nuevo y que este 2013 sea un excelente año para todos y todas :3 bueno creo que mejor dejo esto y continuo con el fic bay saludotes y besotes!)**

Capitulo 5: 31/12 ¡organicen todo!

Ya eran aproximadamente las 7:30 de la tarde de ese día, habían tenido una mañana "tranquila" ya saben lo típico, cocinar, comer, pelea de comida, golpes a los padres, y descansar, nada fuera de lo normal. Bueno pero a esta hora se encontraban con un poco de alboroto, ya que debían preparar todo para la cena, y luego un pequeño compartir.

Naomi: mmm... creo que sera mejor comenzar a prepara la cena

Lía: si, antes de que se nos haga mas tarde

Yue: pues manos a la obra jeje a cocinar

Shion: pero... ¿que cocinaremos?

Black: pues... hay de todo, que puede ser...

Hoshiri: que les parece carne con arroz primavera

Mai M: si, y podemos prepara una salsa de champiñones

Valen: ¡si! bueno sera mejor comenzar con todo

Todas: ¡si!

Mientras tanto Yuko fue a buscar algo a su habitación, luego cuando paso por la habitación de los Suzuno, se suponía que ahí estaban los pequeños gemelos de Yue durmiendo.

Yuko: veré si están bien - al mirar se da cuenta de que la habitación esta vacía. - esto es malo - rápidamente va hacia donde se encontraban todas las chicas.

Naomi: ¿donde estabas?

Mía M.: nosotras ya comenzamos con la cena

Yuko: no importa, oye Yue

Yue: ¿dime?

Yuko: Suzuno está con tus hijos

Yue: solo con Tsukiko ¿por qué?

Yuko: por que los pequeños no están donde deberían estar

Yue: ¡¿qué?! - justo venían entrando los hombres.

Kido: ¿sucede algo? - pregunto al ver la cara de preocupadas de todas.

Valen: hay un problema

Yue: Suzuno ¿has visto a Takeshi y Kiyoshi? - dijo bastante preocupada.

Suzuno: se supone que están durmiendo, ¿por qué?

Yuko: los fui a ver y no estaban

Suzuno: ¿como? pero no estarán con los demás chicos

Hoshiri: sera mejor ir a ver

Todos: ¡si! - y así se fueron al patio, donde todos estaban jugando fútbol **(para variar xD).**

Shiro: ¡chicos! - llamo su atención, todos se voltearon a verlo.

Yuko: por casualidad han visto a los gemelitos

Yukimura: no, no los hemos visto por aquí

Naomi: un momento... ¡¿donde esta Hiroshi?! - dijo buscándolo con la mirada.

Mido: esta... a...qui... ¡Masaki perdiste a tu hermano!

Masaki: tú eras el que estaba a cargo

Mido: ¡si pero, tú debías ayudarme!

Hiroto: ¿como puedes perder a tú hijo Midorikawa?

Hoshiri: hiro, Sora no está

Hiroto: ¡¿Qué?! - miro para todas partes, pero no vio a su hijo.

Fudo: que malos padres son, ¿como pierden a sus hijos?

Shiro: oye, no nos clasifiques a todos iguales

Mido: ¿sabes donde está tu hija?

Shiro: claro, esta aquí... ¡Yuko ¿donde esta Shizuka?!

Yuko: ¡¿como quieres que sepa? se supone que tu deberías haberla cuidado!

Shiro: ¡Yukimura, ¿por qué no la cuidaste?!

Yukimura: ¡por qué era su trabajo!

Yuko: ¡Shiro, no regañes a Yukimura por tus responsabilidades!

Maí M.: ¡¿y por qué gritan?!

Yuko: ¡No lo se!

Yue: ¡se pueden calmar!

Lía: ¡Esto es un lió!

Shion: ¡ya dejen de gritar!

Black: ¡esto esta mal, deberían estar buscando a sus hijos!

Valen: ¡es cierto, en vez de estar aquí gritando como locos!

Goenji: ¡son unos padres desnaturalizados!

Suzuno: ¡comencemos a buscar!

Atsuya: ¡eso estaría bien!

Fudo: ¡pueden gritar un poco mas fuerte!

Kazemaru: creo que están haciéndolo lo mas que pueden!

Kido: ¡son todos unos inmaduros!

Hoshiri: ¡ya comencemos con la búsqueda!

Hiroto: ¡si, eso seria lo mejor!

Naomi: ¡ya cállense todos o los hago sufrir!

Mido: ¡quiero helado! - todos miraron a Mido con un aura maligna, y así se comenzó una discusión mas grande, con gritos mas fuertes.

Todos: túereselmalpdreaquíwuihskajn skjasnjksnaj ksytuunamadremalawkjdkjndsjk dnd - y así un monton de cosas de las cuales no se entendían casi ninguna. Los demás chicos ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia, hasta que...

Los chicos: ¡se pueden callar de una buena vez!

Todos: O.O... U.U perdón... - dijeron como niños regañados.

Yuko: sera mejor buscarlos

Shiro: ¡vamos! - y así todos se fueron a buscar a los niños, los buscaron por todo el patio, luego en lasa, cocina, baño, habitaciones, etc. luego se reunieron en el segundo piso.

Naomi: ¿y?

Yue: nada

Maí M.: ¿que haremos?

Yuko: esto ya me esta preocupando

Shiro: ssshhh... silencio...

Yuko: no me hagas callar

Shiro: hablo enserio, escucho algo - todos quedaron completamente en silencio, y lograron escuchar unas risas.

Valen: ¿son risas?

Hoshiri: al parecer

Lía: pero... ¿de donde provienen?

Black: del... ¿del armario?

Shion: si, al parecer vienen de ahí - lo abrieron.

Yuko: esta... vació...

Shiro: ¿que es eso? - dijo al ver una pequeña manilla, cuidadosamente la giro y notaron que era una pequeña puerta.

Naomi: ¿Narnia?

Mido: ¿sera otro mundo?

Yuko: tal vez seamos los niños elegidos

Fudo: creo que ya no eres niña...

Yuko: déjame soñar ¬¬

Shiro: mejor entremos - dijo abriendo la mini puerta, al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa; había una mesita, sillitas y muchos juguetes, bueno aparte de los niños, eso es claro.

Hoshiri: ahí están - dijo señalando a los desaparecidos.

Todos: ¡bien! - y así los padres fueron hacia su (sus) correspondiente (es) pequeño (a).

Yue: ¡Takeshi!

Suzuno: ¡Kiyoshi! - y así ambos se fueron rápidamente hacia donde sus hijos.

Yue: que bueno que los encontramos - dijo abrazando a ambos niños.

Suzuno: y que están bien... - dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Todos: Aws' :3 **(o si, se me volvió a pegar PD: los que hayan leído mi fic "vacaciones en Chile" lo entenderán)**

Naomi: ¡Hiroshi! - dijo corriendo hacia su pequeño, para luego cargarlo y abrazarlo.

Mido: si... - dijo uniéndose al abrazo.

Todos: Aws' :3

Hoshiri: ¡Hoshiri! - dijo yendo hacia su hijo, para luego abrazarlo.

Hiroto: ¡que bien! - dijo abrazándolo también.

Todos: Aws' :3

Shiro y Yuko miraron a su pequeña niña...

Shizuka: o no, yo no quiero abrazo, hace mucho calor

Yuko: esta niña si me entiende :3

Shiro: a propósito y ¿este lugar?

Yuko: nunca lo había visto

Shizuka: es mi casa, y la están invadiendo

Sora: así es, estábamos bien antes

Hiroshi: estorban, son muy grandes

Takeshi: si tamos bien solos

Kiyoshi: no necesitamos nada

Shizuka: por favor desalojen el lugar

Fudou: amargada

Shizuka: especialmente tu calvito

Fudou: ¡yo no soy calvo! ¡¿lo ves?! - dijo mostrandole su cabello.

Shizuka: hay fotos que demuestran lo contrario - dijo mostrando una foto del equipo de Inazuma Japan

Shiro: y eso explica la foto desaparecida

Yuko: sera mejor irnos, esto esta muy sucio

Shizuka: es por que la sirvienta floja no a hecho aseo

Yuko: ¿y quién es tu sirvienta?

Shizuka: tú

Yuko: mejor no hubiera preguntado ¬¬' mejor vamonos - tomo de la mano a la niña y la saco de ese lugar.

Yue: nosotros también vamonos

Todos: ¡si! - y así todos salieron de ese lugar.

Mai M.: mmm... presiento que olvidamos algo

Black: puede ser... ¡la cena!

Shion: la olvidamos por completo

Todas: ¡KYAAAAA! - y así todas corrieron a la cocina. Los demás se fueron un poco mas despacio, al llegar a la cocina...

Mido: ¿eso era arroz?

Naomi: ahórrate tus comentarios

Lía: esto es un desastre

Atsuya: si, que desastre dejaron - todas lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Yue: absolutamente todo se quemo

Suzuno: pero... pueden comenzar de nuevo

Shion: pero son las ¡21:59!

Fudo: wow si que pasamos tiempo buscando a los niños

Black: es imposible, no tenemos cena

Kazemaru: pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer

Hoshiri: la unica opción que queda es comprar

Hiroto: puede ser, hay que pedir comida a domicilio

Mai M.: pero, ¿ habrá algo abierto a esta hora?

Goenji: no creo, es improbable que algo este abierto

Valen: pero algún local conocido o algo

Kido: creo que... un momento

Todos: ¡Rairaiken! - dijeron al unisono! **(no estoy segura de que se llame así :S)**

Yuko: bien, seguro Tobitaka nos atenderá

Shiro: bien llamemos - saco su teléfono y marco el número de Tobitaka, este contesto y Shiro puso altavoz.

_Tobitaka: Hola_

_Shiro: ¿Tobitaka?_

_Tobitaka: el mismo_

_Shiro: necesitamos un gran pedido_

_Tobitaka: hoy no trabajo_

_Todos: ¡¿Qué?!_

_Shiro: ¿como que no trabajas?_

...

Todas: ¡ya nos hartamos!

...

_De repente Tobitaka escucha un sonido extraño._

_Tobitaka: ¿que es eso?_

_Shiro: ¿que cosa?_

_Tobitaka: el ruido_

_Mido: es Naomi afilando su cuchillo_

_Atsuya: o es Lía rompiendo una botella_

_Suzuno: o Yue tronándose lo dedos y si tiene una manopla_

_Fudo: o Shion sacando su navaja_

_Kazemaru: o Black sacando una pistola_

_Hiroto: o es Hoshiri sacando una metralleta_

_Goenji: o Maí sacando una basuca_

_Kido: o Valen sacando la moto sierra_

_Shiro: y no quieres saber que esta haciendo Yuko_

_Tobitaka: ¡bien, haré los pedidos, pero por favor perdónenme la vida!_

_Shiro: bien queremos... - y así pidió lo necesitado._

_Tobitaka: bien, estaré allí a las 22:56_

_Los hombres: mas te vale llegar a tiempo - y la llamada finaliza._

Los hombre ven a sus esposas con una sonrisa triunfadora, pero...

Naomi: con que estoy afilando mi cuchillo ¿eh? ¿para qué lo usare? mmm...

Mido: etto... Nao... ¿te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo?

Lía: mmm... me pregunto si la botella que rompí cortara bien...

Atsuya: tranquila Lía yo... ¡Te amoooooo tantooooo!

Yue: e oído que las manoplas golpean muy pero muy fuerte me gustaría probar la mía

Suzuno: cariño, tranquila, y te prometo que... ¡Yo te amo!

Shion: así que tengo una navaja, quisiera saber que tal es

Fudo: yo... etto... yo... ¡no sabes cuanto te amo!

Black: mmm... me pregunto cuan buena puntería tengo con mi pistola

Kazemaru: yo... pense... que tú etto... ¡I LOVE YOU!

Hoshiri: siempre quise tener una metralleta, creo que es momento de probarla

Hiroto: tranquila, era... una broma, es que yo... ¡Te amo!

Maí: mmm... interesante una basuca, ¿como sonara?

Goenji: no creo que suene lindo ¡mi amorcito lindo!

Valen: creo... que se ha antojado probar la moto sierra

Kido: tranquila... era solo una broma... ¡como te amo Valen!

Yuko: mmm... me pregunto que hacia yo... quiero averiguarlo

Shiro: no, tranquila Yuko, hablemos esto tranquilamente... ¡Te amooooooooo!

Todas las mujeres hablaron con sarcasmo y los hombres con muchoooo miedo.

Yuko: mejor vamos a vestirnos

Shiro: tienes razón - y así todos se fueron a buscar a su correspondiente familia, para poder arreglarse, al rato después llegan todos a la sala, los hombres vestían un smoking y los demás vestían así:

Naomi llevaba un vestido morado largo, mientras que Masaki y Hiroshi llevaban trajes de gala normales.

Lía llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas con Holanda en la falda de una tela vaporosa, y un lazo alrededor de la cintura con un moño de pariré color azul oscuro; mientras que Mai llevaba un vestido morado con una cinta en la cintura lila hasta 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla y Itsuki pantalón negro y una blusa de mangas cortas azul oscuro.

Yue vestía un traje tradicional chino de color negro largo, con diseños en forma de flores color celeste y violeta; mientras que Tsukiko obligada por su madre llevaba un vestido chino color blanco con bordados celestes y plateados, Takeshi tenia ropa china con la polera negra y diseños de dragones en blanco y celestes, y los pantalones blancos y Kiyoshi tenia ropa china con la polera blanca y diseños de dragones en negro y plateado, y los pantalones negros.

Shion: tenia una polera de color índigo, con un estampado de estrella, unos jeans negros, zapatillas azules.

Black llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color roja con unos zapatos negros; Artemis llevaba un vestido blanco con un cinturón dorado y unas zapatos negros y Zeus un pantalón negro, una playera blanca y unos tenis negros.

Hoshiri llevaba una falda negra y una camisa blanca; mientras que Sora un disfraz de santa (es decir... como cuando visten a los niños pequeños como Santa Claus).

Mai llevaba un vestido a la rodilla simple en rojo con unas valetas doradas y el pelo en un moño; mientras que su hermano Akari una camisa de gala azul con las mangas dobladas hasta por encima de los codos sin corbata el cuello desabotonado, y unos pantalones color crema y unos tenis cafés.

Valen tenia un vestido rojo ajustado, con cinturón y zapatos dorados; y Luca unos jeans blancos con camisa roja y chaqueta negra, converse.

Yuko llevaba un vestido straples ajustado al cuerpo y 6 dedos arriba de la rodilla, de color verde agua, tacones plateados y accesorios de plata; Shizuka llevaba un vestido acampanado de color celeste con una cinta de color rosa, zapatitos negros y llevaba recogido su cabello en dos coletas al igual que Yuko de joven y Yukimura un traje de gala de color morado.

Los hombres: O¬O - viendo a sus mujeres.

Las mujeres: ¬¬' ¡babosos! - de repente se oye el timbre, todos miran un reloj y eran exactamente las 22:56.

Shiro: yo voy - al abrir vio a Tobitaka, con la respiración entre cortada, el chico dejo todos los paquetes en la mesa. - ¿cuanto es?

Tobitaka: son... - de repente se da cuenta de las presencias de las mujeres. - ¡la casa invita! - y se va rapidamente en su motocicleta.

Yuko: y a esté ¿que le paso? bien arreglemos todo... - y Así todos comenzaron a arreglar la mesa y a servir la comida. Para luego sentarse a cenar, todos comieron en una paz y tranquilidad la cual no se había visto antes; luego finalizaron su cena unos minutos antes de las 00:00; se dirigieron al patio y esperaron un rato.

Shiro: es hora - dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Los Midorikawa: ¡10!

Los Fubuki A.: ¡9!

Los Suzuno: ¡8!

Fudo y Shion: ¡7!

Los Kazemaru: ¡6!

Los Kira: ¡5!

Goenji, Mai y Akari: ¡4!

Los Kido: ¡3!

Los Fubuki S.: ¡2!

Todos: ¡1! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! - y así comenzó una lluvia de abrazos.

01/01 ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Naomi y Midorikawa abrazaban a sus dos hijos... para luego abrazarse ellos y besarse.

Lía y Atsuya también abrazaban a sus dos hijos, luego se abrazaron ellos y se besaron.

Yue y Suzuno abrazaban a su hija y gemelos, luego ambos se dieron un abrazo y se besaron.

Black y Kazemaru le daban un buen abrazo a sus hijos, luego se los dieron ellos y se besaron.

Hoshiri y Hiroto abrazaban a su pequeñin, luego se abrazaron ellos y se dieron un beso.

Maí y Goenji abrazaban a Akari, luego se abrazaron ellos y se besaron.

Valen y Kido abrazaban a Luca, luego se abrazaron ellos y se besaron.

Yuko y Shiro abrazaban a Shizuka, para luego abrazarse ellos y besarse.

Shion y Fudo, se abrazaban pero al separarse no hubo beso, ya que Shion quera dar una noticia.

Fudo: ¿qué quieres decirme? - todos miraban atentamente la escena.

Shion: pues yo... yo quería decirte que... ¡seremos padres! - dijo sin rodeos.

Fudo: ...

Shion: ¿estas bien?

Fudo: ...

Shion: esta en shock

Fudo: ... -lo siguiente que se escucho fue Fudo estrellándose en el piso

Todos: Jajajajjajaa

Los Hombres: ¡a la ruma! - y así Fudo termino con todos los adultos sobre él.

Los chicos: ¡vamos! - bueno y con los adolescentes y niños también, incluyendo a los gemelos y Hiroshi, bueno ellos arriba claramente.

Bueno, y así se paso toda la noche, entre risas, bromas y animando a Fudo... ese fue un muy buen año nuevo.

FIN...

* * *

**Eso fue todo, lamento la deeeeeeeeeeeeeeemora, es que me envicie al estúpido y sensual juego de Inazuma Eleven Eterna Ventisca xD wuahskjuahas :3 bueno espero que les haya gustado...**

**¿que les pareció?**

**¿me perdonaran por la demora?**

**¿les gustaron los abrazos e.e 1313?**

**¿le ganare a Epsilón en el juego?**

**bueno eso, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus hermosos REVIEW *-* con amor Yuko-96...**


End file.
